1. Field of Invention
The field of the Invention is after-market light shades designed to be placed over existing fixtures with bare electric bulbs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Over the years, a multitude of elongated light fixtures have been developed which are mounted on a wall or ceiling and which use bare incandescent bulbs or bare fluorescent bulbs. Also there are many such fixtures which incorporate, as part of the fixture, shades of many different designs and configurations. The Inventor of this Application is unaware of any after-market shade for a strip light containing bare incandescent or fluorescent bulbs, which can be easily mounted completely over the existing fixture and bulbs by direct attachment to the wall or ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,626, Feb. 18, 1975, to Wilson, discloses a soffit lighting unit for mounting over an existing light fixture. The device has numerous parts, some of which are complex. It presents a rather large, heavy and conspicuous appearance, and its shape, being generally rectangular, does not harmonize with the modern motifs associated with a strip light fixture. Its parts generally do not permit a great deal of light to escape. The various parts would take an ordinary person some time to properly assemble and position on a wall. It is generally designed to be mounted up against a ceiling, and is not adapted to be mounted over a light fixture some distance down from the ceiling, and certainly not over a light fixture vertically mounted perpendicular to the ceiling. For the latter fixture, most of its light would not be shaded, since the fixture of the above patent does not wrap around most of the light fixture with translucent plastic.